


Such a Baby (a Niam Prompt)

by heuheung0_0



Category: Niam - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuheung0_0/pseuds/heuheung0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves to drink milk, and Liam loves babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Baby (a Niam Prompt)

Niall loves to drink milk. He drinks it everyday, in the morning after he wakes up, and in the night before he goes to bed. anytime, anywhere, anyway. His boyfriend Liam, doesn't find this weird and disturbing, instead it's one of his kink to find someone childlike. One time, Liam saw his boyfriend drink his milk while he's sleeping, with a straw. it gave hime the idea and he decided to give Niall a milk bottle


End file.
